Bajo la misma luna
by SoditnieeV
Summary: Hola! Soy nueva aquí escribiendo y espero que os guste, dejar vuestros comentarios tanto buenos como malos para que vaya mejorando. Besitos! :3:3:3
1. Chapter 1

16-03-84.  
>Tomé su mano decidida, y tiré por ella. La alejé de allí. La arranqué del mal momento que estaba pasando. Ver a su hermano muerto, estaba en shock, y yo, quería hacerle el peor dia de su vida un poco más llevadero. La arrimé contra mi pecho, haciéndole saber que estoy con ella en todo momento, siendo su pilar así como lo es ella todos y cada uno de mis días.<br>Su hermano de 4 años al que vió morir, era mi hijo. Y yo, únicamente a pesar de mi dolor de madre sólo pude absorber la tristeza de mi otra pequeña, tragándome mis propias lágrimas, enseñándole a ser fuerte.  
>Estoy hundida, se ha ido al cielo mi ángel de la Tierra. Supongo, que mi reacción fue así para proteger a mi otra hija, o quizás, para no afrontar de cara la situación. Me duele como a nadie.<br>De algún modo tengo el corazón destrozado, pero no puedo permitir perder mi vida, porque tengo a otra enana a cuestas.  
>Con ayuda de mi familia puedo salir a delante, debo mostrarle a Kate que hasta en los peores días, hay resquicios de felicidad, aunque vislumbren o vaguen por la sombra, si sabemos arrancarlos, siempre, siempre habrá algo que te de todas las fuerzas para seguír caminando.<p>

Diario de Johanna Beckett


	2. Chapter 2

Dejé el diario en mi escritorio. Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví una copa de vino, para relajarme y puse música. La voz de Diana Krall impregnaba mi salón y me senté en mi sofá.

Tocaron al timbre y fui hacia la puerta, abrí y ¡era Castle! Como siempre mi corazón se paraba y a continuación pegaba un giro toral y latía descontroladamente. -Puedo pasar, debo hablar contigo-dijo casi en un susurro Acepté asintiendo, y me hice a un lado para que pasara..oh me llegó su olor, ¿le muerdo ya? Se sentó en el sofá, se levantó de nuevo, se bebió mi copa de vino de un trago y se abalanzó hacia mi. Me asusté. -¿qué haces?-dije forcejeando, me tenía cogida por las muñecas. Me empotró contra la pared de la sala , y con mis manos en alto comenzó a devorar mi cuello sin piedad, asegurando que cada rincón quedaba marcado por su boca. Buscó mi boca esta vez y atacó con la misma ferocidad, hambriento, le correspondí, esperaba esto desde hace meses. Comencé a desabotonar a tientas su camisa verde claro. Acariciando su pecho al desnudo mientras el me imitaba. Me mordió el cuello. La electricidad recorrió mis venas, el cuello, su lengua, mis pulsaciones a mil, nuestra respiración entrecortada. Todo junto. Enloquecedor. Empezamos a caminar tropezando hasta el sofá y comenzó a quitarme el pantalón mientras yo me dejaba caer sobre él. ...… -RIIIIINHGHGGG RIIINGHHHHH PPIPIPIPIPIPIP Sonó el despertador a las 5 de la mañana, miro a mi alrededor estaba dormida en el sofá con la copa de vino a medio beber y la música puesta. Lo había soñado. Mierda. Me acabaré volviendo loca por ese hombre. Me voy a la ducha y directa al trabajo. Llegué a la escena del crimen y ahí estaba él con sus escrutantes ojos azules y mi café. Y su olor, oh su olor, incitaba a saltar a su cuello y esnifar hasta la última parte de piel. Merecía la pena la espera, nos quedaba un día movidito. Estoy dispuesta a hablar con él, pase lo que pase. La mañana transcurrió estresante, el caso no tenía principio, el cadáver está carbonizado y no encontramos ni huellas ni tejidos servirles, solo cenizas. Castle tiene una herida en el labio y se ha pasado la mañana recurriendo sua labios con la lengua, demasiadas veces¿lo hace para provocarme o qué?¿sabe lo que me ocurre cuando lo hace?¿siente lo mismo? No, no creo, es Rick Castle puede conseguir a cualquier mujer que se proponga. Espo a encontrado la cartera del muerto ¡Al fin pistas! Voy a la sala de café para hacerme uno y ahí está castle -Ten, para ti inspectora. -Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así escritor. -Bueno hoy me he despertado con ganas de verla, supongo que la echaba de menos. OMG ¿HA DICHO LO QUE HE OIDO? -No te enamores Castle-y guiñándole un ojo salí de la zona de ocio contoneando mis caderas, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Transcurren como 2 horas y gracias a un resto de sudor que había en la cartera del fallecido contactamos con su asesino. Caso resuelto, ha sido muy estresante pero muy rápido. Me alegro. Castle está hablando con Espo y cuando me acerco me percato de que cambian de tema. Un poco sospechoso. Castle me agarra el brazo -Ven -le sigo en silencio Me lleva a la terraza del edificio y susurra -No cometo dos veces el mismo error.-dijo -¿A qué te refieres? -A enamorarme de ti. -¿insinúas que soy un error? O que ¿ya has estado enamorado de mi? -Ambas Kate, no podemos estar juntos, si no podrían despedirte -Asique te lo has planteado -Todas las mañanas. No puedo más con esta distancia destructiva de medio metro y me beso, le beso por fin después de tanti tiempo esperando para fundirme en sus labios. Me toma por la cintura para atraerme más hacia sí y prolonga el beso. No recuerdo cuanto estuve explorando su boca, solo recuerdo que acaricié el cielo. Y de nuevo en silencio y de su mano fuimos a la comisaría, tomé mi chaqueta y me dirigí a mi casa, mañana nos veríamos en la cafetería de la décima con lex. Me guardo su sabor en los labios y no me quito el pensamiento de la mente. Castle me mira, levemente sonríe y se va por ese dichoso ascensor por el que todos los días veo como se escapa el hombre que quiero para mi vida. ... -No Lanie, me echo para atrás, no puedo decírselo. -Vaaaaamos Kate, ya lo habías decidido chica. -NO, NO PUEDO. -Pues escribelo, es escritor, no creo que le importe leer, le had besado no puedes rajarte ahora. -Hmm...nose mejor será dejarlo todo así. -Tú verás amiga... 


End file.
